Joey's Worst Day
by Melissa Norvell
Summary: ONE SHOT Please R&R! Here is a little fic I wrote when I was bored. Rated PG for language. Joey wins a trip to Egypt, the only thing now is to figure out who to invite.


Joey's worst day  
  
This is me in one of my bored moods. I hope you enjoy this little humor fic I've composed. Well, enjoy.  
  
BANG! BANG! BANG!  
  
"Anyone home?"  
  
Joey turned over and looked at the clock, it was 3:00 a.m, what kind of demented insomniac would be at his house at this time? The person knocked again.  
  
"This is the Prize Agency, congratulations, you have been chosen to win a prize! If you do not come out, this will go to someone else." The stranger exclaimed.  
  
If it really was the Prize Agency, there was no way that Joey would let the prize end up at someone like Weevil. He got up out of the bed and opened the door.  
  
"What do ya want?"  
  
The person was standing outside with a large envelope. He proceeded to say, "You were chosen to win a trip to the burning lands of Egypt with all of your friends. I'll be your trip coordinator. My name is Arichiro."  
  
Joey grabbed the envelope and slammed the door shut in Arichiro's face. He was overcome with glee as he begin to tear the envelope open, before he could finish there was another knock at his door. Still holding the half- torn envelope, he reopened the door.  
  
"I thought I told ya to take a hike."  
  
"You didn't say a thing to me, and you have no idea of what you've just accepted." Arichiro stated with an arrogant smile.  
  
"Oh, there's some sorta catch to it..." Joey said in suspicion.  
  
"Well, one of the conditions is, you have to have enough people to fill a double decker bus." Arichiro preceded to say.  
  
Joey looked surprised at Arichiro for a second, he finally said, " Where in DA HELL am I gonna find all those people?"  
  
"Sorry, I cannot help you there." Arichiro proceeded to say.  
  
Joey thought for a few minuets. Yugi seemed to know a lot of people. Another person would be Kaiba, but he wasn't sure he wanted to invite Kaiba...The other duelists might show up. He continued to ponder in question as the sly salesman made his way out of the door and away from Joey's house.  
  
Joey's day went as planned until about noon time. Suddenly, there was profuse knocking at Joey's front door. There was a familiar face lurking behind the door.  
  
"HEY! I heard you won a trip Joey! I'm going to stay here until it's time to go!"  
  
Joey watched in horror as Mako proceeded to walk in the door. He was covered in mud from top to bottom. It seems it had been raining the day before. He began to drag his suitcases in, leaving mud all over Joey's floor. Joey was about to close the door when another person showed up.  
  
"Hey Jo..." Joey frantically slammed the door in their face before they could even say anything, he didn't want another "Muddy Mako" in his house. He tried to keep the door closed, but the door wasn't strong enough to sustain a punch through it. The hand preceded to reach around for the doorknob. Bandit Keith walked in casually and set his bags down beside Mako's. Soon after Keith, the second person walked in.  
  
"Hey Joey, too bad about your door." Rex said as he walked in and set his stuff amongst the pile in the middle of the floor. Joey felt as if he was going to die, these were not the people he was planning on taking with him. In fact, they were the least of the least, but they were not the lowest on his list.  
  
Joey heard a creak so he looked at Mako, who was now getting mud on his new couch. He made an agitated face and looked at the door, then he got wide eyed, there stood Malik.  
  
"N-n-n-Nam!?! NOOOOOOOO!!! I didn't want ANY of you to come with me!" Joey yelled at Malik, " How in DA HELL did YOU KNOW I won this trip?!?!?!"  
  
Mako looked up from rummaging around in his suitcase for a manga. "I heard it from a lot of people!" He said with excitement.  
  
Rex was playing Joey's Playstation 2. He was doing horrible at the game, he died at least 20 times. He finally got frustrated and slammed the controller down, this caused the system to fall off behind the shelf, which caused quite a bit of noise.  
  
"Hey Joey, the top's not supposed to come completely off is it? It was Mako's fault!"  
  
Joey made a face of pure agony. This day was going to be a strenuous one. He pondered about what other uninvited guests would show up. He was actually quite surprised that Weevil or Kaiba hadn't shown yet. His thought process was interrupted by a small, friendly knock on the door. Joey looked through the gaping hole to see Yugi, Tristan, Bakura and Tea' with bags. Joey was overjoyed that he saw someone he finally recognized and that he had wanted to invite-his friends. Tristan almost fell over with laughter as he saw Rex frantically trying to piece together Joey's gaming system.  
  
"Wow Joey, you have a lot of people here, hope you don't mind if we come along." Yugi asked Joey shyly.  
  
"Yes, please!" Joey begged Yugi and the others to stay.  
  
Suddenly there were several small crashes in the kitchen. Joey walked in to see all of the Espa Roba brothers having a CD war in his kitchen.  
  
" NOOOO! Not my CD's TOOO! Why MEEE~HEEE!?!" Joey whined as Rex walked into the room and stepped on a CD, smashing it into a million pieces.  
  
Yugi was upstairs listening to the radio and going through his deck. Suddenly Mako jumped behind Yugi and scared the bejeezus out of him. Thustly Yugi let out a yell. This stirred up all of the commotion in the living room. When Yugi started screaming, everyone who was in the living room rushed to get to the door. The door wasn't big enough for all them, so they all got stuck in the doorway. Then a part of the doorway fell off because to many people were trying to get through. Mako came out to the livingroom to see all of the duelists compacted in the door way. Joey managed to squeeze himself out.  
  
"Don't you Ever do that again pal!" Joey demanded. "I thought Yug was bein' murdered up there." "Sorry!" Mako said. " Just trying to have a little fun." Malik was looking out of Joey's window, when he seen a diminutive figure walking up the road with a larger, slimmer, taller figure.  
  
"Joey," Malik said ," There are more people coming to your house."  
  
"People? Who else could possibly come here now?...Wait a sec'.....NO! OH GOD NO! THIS SUCKS ASS!" Joey started to yell with exasperation.  
  
"What's wrong, Joey?" Yugi asked unwary of what was going on.  
  
"Think Yug, who are the only people who could possibly come now?" Joey asked. Yugi looked thoughtful, pondering on who it could be.  
  
"EARGH! Not...THEM!" Joey screamed. This made Bandit Keith confused.  
  
"What's wrong with you?" Keith asked.  
  
"Remember when I said out of all of the duelists, I'd invite this one last...Well last before Kaiba."  
  
"Weevil!? Weevil is here!?!" Mako asked.  
  
"Weevil and someone else," Malik said, still staring out of the window.  
  
"What do you mean....someone else...!?!" Joey asked. Now Malik was beginning to get agitated, he was no idiot.  
  
"What do you think I mean."  
  
Joey opened his mouth, as if to say something, he tried to ponder who could possibly be with Weevil. Rex spoke:  
  
"Hey, what does the other guy look like?"  
  
"Well, he has brown hair, a long coat and he is carrying two suitcases." Malik replied.  
  
The oldest Espa Roba began to laugh. " The one person you hate is showing up! HA!" he continued to laugh. Everyone began to become confused by his laughter. What could possibly be so funny?  
  
Just then, Weevil and his mystery counterpart walked in to Joey's open door which had a large hole in it, thanks to Keith's handiwork. Joey looked surprised for a few minuets, then he frowned.  
  
"Weevil," He sneered, "what do hell are you doing here?"  
  
"I think since you invited everyone else, that I would be invited to the trip as well." Weevil suggested. "After all, you DID invite all of the other duelists."  
  
"Excuse me, I didn't invite any of these freaks. I got my prize and then they all just started shoin' up at my house." Joey replied.  
  
A few seconds after Joey spoke his sentence, a CD flew from the next room and hit the older Espa Roba brother across the back of the head. He stopped laughing and turned to look in the next room, only to be hit again in the face with another one, being thrown by his two younger brothers. Malik gazed over at the annoyed Espa Roba.  
  
"What happened to you?" Mako asked, trying not to laugh at the red mark on Espa Roba's cheek.  
  
"In the future I see....THAT MY BROTHERS ARE GOING TO DIE!!!" Espa Roba yelled as he ran into the next room, numerous yells were heard, and soon there were crashes and things being broken. Everyone ran into the next room, watching the Espa Roba brothers beat the stuffing out of each other. The kitchen was a total mess, also, there were a lot of broken things as well.  
  
By now, Joey wouldn't be surprised if he spontaneously combusted. His nerves were shot and all he could do was hang on by a thread. "WILL YA PLEASE STOP.......FIGHTING!!" Joey yelled at the top of his lungs.  
  
Everyone stopped what they were doing and stared at Joey.  
  
"Are you mad because we are destroying your house?" the youngest Espa Roba brother asked.  
  
" ARGGGGGGGGGG!!!!!" Joey yelled, pulling out his hair.  
  
Joey went to the door. "I am going for a walk, ok? If I find that you guys burned my house down while I was gone, then I am gonna kick...ALL OF YOUR ASSES!"  
  
Joey preceded to slam the door and walk outside. He walked down the street and ran into a familiar face.  
  
"Arichiro," Joey asked. "What are you doin' here?"  
  
"I was over at your house a few seconds ago, I see that my call has gotten around." Arichiro said.  
  
"WHAT!?!" Joey said, he could've sworn he almost died.  
  
"Well, I called Kaiba and told him that you won a trip to Egypt. You told me you didn't know who to invite, so I had Kaiba invite a few people for you. I guess that's taken care of, now isn't it?"  
  
Joey had the most shocked look on his face that could ever consume a duelist.  
  
Arichiro just simply smiled back. 


End file.
